


И побольше фисташек

by gotham2018, Mey_Chan



Series: Гости нашего города [1]
Category: Midnighter and Apollo (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018





	И побольше фисташек

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018

— Пап, хочу мороженого.

— Не нравится мне этот город. Столько других городов и университетов. Она могла бы пойти в Стэнфорд, почему нет? Но ей сдался Готэм. 

— Пап, ну купи мороженое!

— Я тоже волнуюсь за Дженни, Лукас, но ты не мог бы заткнуться на пять минут? Она как раз прислала сообщение.

Миднайтер прищурился, сверля взглядом вид на город с летней веранды готэмского кафе. Нахмурился на высотки, будто считая их своими личными врагами.

Наконец он откинулся на спинку стула и внимательно изучил соседний столик, за которым грузный мужчина что-то увлеченно глядел на планшете, пока висящая у него на руке девочка причитала:

— Пап, я хочу мороженого… 

Миднайтер покачал головой, повернулся к Аполлону. Тот показал ему экран телефона с фотографией комнаты студенческого общежития.

Миднайтер наклонился вперёд, вглядываясь. И нехотя сказал:

— Вроде неплохо. Ладно, если девочке охота поиграть в «нормальную», — пальцами он нарисовал кавычки, — жизнь, то…

— Пап, ну па-а-ап. Ну пожалуйста.

Миднайтер резко обернулся, не договорив. Хмуро окликнул:

— Эй, ты. Ты, к тебе обращаюсь, — он махнул рукой, когда отец девочки поднял на него удивлённый взгляд.

— Вы что-то хотели?

Миднайтер усмехнулся, указал пальцем на девочку.

— Это твоя дочь давно хочет. Тебе трудно купить ей сладости, а?

Мужчина ощутимо расслабился и выпятил нижнюю губу.

— Вы меня извините, но это не ваше дело… 

Он осёкся, когда Миднайтер поднялся на ноги и подошёл к его столику. И навис над мужчиной, нехорошо улыбаясь.

— Да что ты за папаша такой? — ласково спросил Миднайтер. — Ты вообще помнишь, что у тебя ребёнок есть? 

Мужчина, оглядываясь на Аполлона, который явно не собирался идти к нему на помощь, приоткрыл рот, но тут же закрыл. Девочка тоже уставилась на Миднайтера, широко распахнув глаза. Даже без кожаного пальто и маски Миднайтер умел производить впечатление.

— Н-но это дорогое кафе, — проблеял мужчина. — У меня нет с собой столько денег, чтобы покупать ребёнку десерт...

Миднайтер цокнул языком, окидывая взглядом его стол, приподнял тарелку с остатками еды, сунул под нос мужчине.

— Что это? Жареные крылышки, гамбургер, ещё какое-то говно. И пиво? — он брезгливо толкнул стеклянный стакан, и тот упал, разливая по столу остатки жидкости. — На себя денег хватило, значит, а на ребёнка нет?

Мужчина ещё раз огляделся в поисках поддержки или помощи, но немногочисленные посетители кафе или уткнулись в смартфоны и айфоны, или с интересом наблюдали за развитием событий.

— Тебя же в детстве кастрировать надо было, — Миднайтер протянул руку и похлопал мужчину по небритой щеке. — Зачем ты, урод, ребёнка заводил, если не можешь ему даже мороженое купить? 

Он обернулся и нашёл взглядом официантку, которая застыла неподалёку с отчаянной улыбкой на лице.

— Вот сюда, — он указал большим пальцем за спину, — большую вазочку с мороженым и всякими добавками. Что у вас есть к мороженому?

Вымученная улыбка девушки стала ещё более вымученной.

— Воздушный рис, шоколадная крошка, фрукты, ягоды, сироп, взбитые сливки…

— Я люблю фисташки и взбитые сливки! — подала голос девочка.

Миднайтер кивнул:

— Побольше фисташек и сливок. И на мой счёт всё запишите. 

Когда он снова вернулся за столик, Аполлон сидел со скрещёнными на груди руками.

— Что?

Аполлон. подавшись вперёд, накрыл его ладонь своей.

— Лукас, — вполголоса позвал он.

Миднайтер недовольно дернул плечом.

— Ну? Я нагрубил жирному мудаку, ты это хочешь сказать?

Аполлон покачал головой, уже не скрывая улыбки.

— Ты ведь хочешь, правда?

— О, я тебя умоляю, не начинай!

Улыбка Аполлона стала шире — гадкая улыбка всезнайки.

— Ты уже с ума сходишь, Лукас. Давай сделаем это.

Миднайтер высвободил руку и хлопнул ладонью по столу.

— Нет! — резко сказал он и сам скривился от своего тона и жеста. — Эндрю, нет. Сам знаешь, не дай Боже с ним что-нибудь случится, я себе этого не прощу. Я не какой-нибудь Брюс Уэйн, чтобы каждую неделю нового приёмыша заводить.

Пальцы Аполлона под столом нашли его колено, сжали.

— Если кто и сможет его защитить, так это мы. Я и ты. Научим за себя постоять.

Миднайтер протяжно вздохнул.

— Слушай… Ты прав, сукин ты сын, до одури хочу, чтобы у нас был ещё мелкий. Девочка, маленькая принцесса, или пацан — белый, желтый, черный, не важно. Говорят, когда увидишь, сразу поймешь — твой. Как любовь с первого взгляда, только другая.

— Так в чём проблема? — спросил Аполлон, поглаживая его колено. — Я и сам не против, ты знаешь.

Миднайтер с тоской посмотрел еще раз на малышку, весело поедающую мороженое, и покачал головой.

— Извини. Если бы я был на сто процентов уверен… Эй, — окликнул он девочку, которая уже облизывала ложку. Её отец втянул голову в плечи. — Ничего не хочешь больше?

— Спасибо, грубый дядя, но нас дома ждет мама! — крикнула она — уже издалека, потому что отец, схватив её за руку, потащил прочь.

— Мама их ждет, — пробормотал Миднайтер. — Не приведи Иисусе тоже жирная тупая клуша, как отец. Откуда у такого слизняка такая славная девчушка… И вот зачем ты на меня смотришь? — устало спросил он, встретив взгляд Аполлона. — Я подумаю, хорошо? Как разберусь с одним своим ребёнком…


End file.
